Stop the Wedding!
by girlinblue17
Summary: Kimiko thinks Raimundo's getting married, so she takes steps to stop it.This is my take on the wedding stories, but for a change, it's Kimiko being heartbroken.My first fanfic. Hooray!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I'd wish it _is _mine, but sadly it's not. Warner Bros. owns this great series.

**Stop the Wedding!**

"What's this?" Kimiko asked herself as she espied a cream-colored envelope on top of her pillow. Opening it, she pulled out what looked like an invitation the same color as the packet.

"Wonder who sent this to me. I don't know anyone celebrating their birthdays, anniversaries, or whatever. Maybe Dojo's finally found a lady dragon to spend all his millennia with – dodging Chase Young's attempt to turn them into soup." Snickering softly at the thought of a Dojo-look-alike except wearing a blond wig and bright red lipstick, she glanced at the paper in her hands. What she saw suddenly made her eyes bulge and turn her face the same shade as her temple robes – and drive all thought of cross-dressing dragons in her head.

"NOOO!" A piercing shriek rose in the air, startling several meditating monks from their upside-down position and making them topple on their backs.

"How dare he?" Kimiko thought furiously as she looked at the two names monogrammed on the paper. "_How dare he?"_ Barely glancing at the rest of the contents, she found what she was looking for at the bottom of the page, an address to a hotel in Rio de Janeiro.

"Surprising us, will he? We'll just see about that! Dojo! Where are you?" Kimiko screamed at the top of her lungs. Not finding him, she stomped off to the Shen Gong Wu vault and began slamming drawers until she found what she was looking for.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" she yelled, jumping into the portal.

Dojo slowly slithered out of the pot he was hiding in. A furious Kimiko wasn't a passenger he wanted to carry, because she tended to dig in her heels sharply at his sides when she's angry. _And I bruise quite easily too, _he said to himself, preening. Looking at the small pile of ash on the floor, which was all that remained of the paper Kimiko was holding earlier, he saw a piece that somehow escaped her wrath. Fishing it out, he read what it contained, and his eyes went wide.

"Maaasteeer Fuuung!" Dojo wailed. He slithered away as fast as he can to prevent a potential disaster from happening.

As he wriggled past, a breeze blew out the ashes and the small piece of paper. No one else saw what the paper contained. Kimiko was right when she assumed that it was a wedding invitation, but she was dead wrong about the couple who's getting married.

**Pedrosa – Garcia Nuptials.**


	2. Chapter 2

_See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer._

Kimiko hopped out of the portal and ran, even faster than if she was wearing the Jet Bootsu Shen Gong Wu. She jumped up the steps and into the doors of the hotel, almost crashing into a bellboy in the process. Finally, she saw the garden where a lot of people were gathered, and spotted a brown-haired guy wearing a tuxedo at the head of the gathering.

"Stop the wedding!" Kimiko said, running toward the crowd. No one heard her.

"I said, STOP THE WEDDING!" she shrieked, waving her arms and charging to the front of the crowd. Startled, the people turned, their eyes following Kimiko as she stomped along the middle aisle. Wondering how a petite frame could house a pair of very powerful lungs, lot of guests covered their ears to drown out the ear-splitting yells of the Japanese girl who looked mad enough to have half of them for lunch, and the rest for dinner.

"Hey Kimiko! I see you got the invitation. Sorry I wasn't…" Raimundo's voice trailed off at the look she gave him, effectively stopping his tracks.

"You, shut up! And you, didn't I say to STOP THE WEDDING?!" Kimiko shifted her eyes from Raimundo Pedrosa to a frail-looking old man who looks to be the one in charge of the wedding.

"B-bu-but w-we haven't rea-reached th-that part of the ce-cere-ceremony yet," the minister said, his voice quavering as much as his knees.

"But nothing!" Kimiko screeched. "Not until I have a few words with him!" She pointed a finger at Raimundo, who turned pale.

"Can't it wait, Kimiko? This is kinda importa-"

"No, it can't! How dare you!"

"Have you gone loco?! How dare I what?"

"You, you, you…"

"I'm a what?" Raimundo queried, some of his confidence returning. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're a…" Kimiko blustered on. Now that she was there, she had no idea what to say.

"What?" Raimundo said, buffing his nails on his tux.

At the sight of this, Kimiko exploded. "How dare you stand there buffing your nails on your tux! How dare you wear a tux in the first place! How –"

Raimundo grinned impishly. You don't like my tux?" He asked, turning around for Kimiko's benefit. He knew that it was a very good fit, considering that he paid a pretty penny for a tailor to make it for him.

"It doesn't matter what I think about your tux!" Kimiko bristled. "You're a –"

"Aha! So you do like my tux!" Raimundo exclaimed triumphantly, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Will you stop it with the tux?!" Kimiko yelled, causing some of the guests to cover their ears. "How dare you get married!"

Raimundo's eyes widened, his playful manner evaporating. "Kimi, I…"

"Don't 'Kimi' me!" she said, her nostrils flaring. "And you two, letting him!" she bellowed, spying Clay and Omi in the crowd (both also wearing tuxes) and who were trying to make themselves small at her gaze. Clay, who was by then almost seven feet tall, failed miserably, and he contented himself with pulling his cowboy hat over his head. Omi would have had more success because of his size (he hasn't grown even after all these years), but as it were, Clay convinced him to polish his head until it positively gleamed, so Kimiko can still spot him a mile away because of his carry-on beacon.

"But Kim, I-"

"I said, don't call me by that name!"

"Actually, no. You said I can't call you 'Kimi," so I called you 'Kim' instead. They're different." Raimundo said smugly, kind of pleased at what he was seeing. Comprehension was in his eyes, but he didn't reveal it in his voice. "Now, what were you saying about me not getting married?" he queried.

"Master Fung sent me," Kimiko said loftily. At Raimundo's raised eyebrow, she had the grace to blush. "Oh-kay, maybe he didn't but that doesn't give you the right to get married!"

"Again, why can I not get married?" He was starting to enjoy this.

"Number one: you're too young."

"Girl, I'm already 21 years old. That's already within the legal marrying age."

"Ok… Number two: you're a Xiaolin Dragon and a Shoku Warrior to boot, and married life will get in the way of your duties. I can't believe you would be so selfish as to only think about yourself when the world needs us… four." Kimiko was rather proud of that speech, never mind that she almost slipped in the end.

"First of all, your first reason isn't really valid, so you can't go on to number two if you don't have number one yet. Secondly, I asked Master Fung, and he allowed me to go to this wedding. He said that there wasn't anything in the rules against marrying, as long as I know how to sort out my priorities. So yeah, I came here with Master Fung's blessing." Raimundo said, even prouder than Kimiko at her speech with how well he said that one.

"Bu-but…" Now it was Kimiko's turn to stutter.

"Yes, Kimi?" He asked, grinning. Really, this was too much. "What's your so-called number three?"

Kimiko felt her eyes welling. Never in her life, not even after a failed Xiaolin Showdown, has she felt like she lost so much. All of her rage has left her to be replaced by a feeling of emptiness.

"Number three…"

Please R&R. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes?" Raimundo prompted. Kimiko muttered something that he didn't hear. "What did you say?"

Again, she murmured something indistinct. "Girl, you'd better speak up, or forever hold your peace," deepening his voice at the last part to try and make her laugh.

She didn't, but it brought Kimiko back to her senses: where they were, and why she was here in the first place.

"Rai, you can't get married because I love you!" She said in a rush.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I love you, you jerk!"

He grinned widely. "Now there, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" he said a bit smugly, extending his arms wide.

With a cry, Kimiko ran to him and embraced him hard. "But it wouldn't work, you know," she said, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"Because you're getting married today, jerk! And your bride is there beside you and probably on the verge of tearing me to pieces because I'm hugging her groom in front of the guests and…" Suddenly she blinked. She looked up at Rai, at the crowd, and then at the three people who were with them at the front and were staring at them open-mouthed. She blinked again. She noticed Rai was standing a little to the right side instead of dead center. Who stood there were the minister she yelled at earlier, a dark-haired, petite, pretty lady in a bridal gown, and a man who looked like an older version of Raimundo. She suddenly realized what was going on.

"YOU JERK!" She yelled, hitting him on the chest. Several of the guests winced, but they were getting used to Kimiko's tirade.

"Girl, I've said it before and I'll say it again: you hit hard!" Rai said, rubbing the spot where Kimiko punched him but looked like he was trying hard not to burst into laughter. "Didn't I tell you she's feisty, Ricardo?" He said, grinning at the man, obviously his brother, beside him.

"She certainly is, urm, unique," Ricardo said, looking at Kimiko uncertainly. He had heard countless stories from Raimundo of his time at the temple with the Xiaolin warriors, but especially about a certain pigtailed girl. His brother described her being beautiful, gentle, kind-hearted, and sweet. "Wouldn't hurt a fly… unless it's Jack Spicer using the Manchurian Musca," Raimundo said proudly to his brother. The beautiful part he can see, but unless his brother knew two Kimikos, this one seemed just a tiny bit… different. Wisely, however, he didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me you were just the best man and not the one getting married?" Kimiko said, punching him again, her face bright red. _So much for first impressions, _she thought embarrassedly. This wasn't how she imagined meeting Raimundo's family would be like.

"I tried to tell you at first, but you didn't let me finish! And I never said I was the one getting married!" Raimundo said, grinning from ear-to-ear now. "You just assumed that I was!"

"But you said you have Master Fung's blessing!"

"I had his blessing to attend this wedding! I didn't say anything about being the one who gets married! And I asked his blessing because I wanted to know if I can get married!" He looked at her significantly.

"You're still a jerk!" Kimiko said, punching him yet again, ignoring the fluttering sensation in her stomach at his stare. "Why didn't you tell me when you realized I was making a mistake?"

"It got you to admit your feelings for me," Raimundo gloated, "and," he continued, ignoring Kimiko's glare, "It was fun to watch." This time, he couldn't control himself, and he burst out laughing.

"AAARGH!" Kimiko said, running again in the middle aisle, but this time, away from the altar. In a flash, Raimundo caught her wrist.

"Kimi, I'm sorry for laughing and for pulling that stunt," he said, instantly apologetic.

"Let me go."

He forced her to look at her. "Why did you assume that I was the one getting married?," he asked softly. "You didn't get my note?"

"What note?" Kimiko asked, confused.

"The one with the invitation. Not unless you burnt it to a crisp," Raimundo said, joking. Seeing red spreading on Kimiko's cheeks. "Whoa! You did incinerate it! Hahaha! Typical Kimiko!" slapping his knee in laughter.

"Shut up!" Kimiko said, her face heating up all the more. "It's not funny!" She said, covering her face with her hands.

"Aaaaw, come in Kimi!" Rai said, still laughing, and pulling her hands down with his own.

"What did your note say?" Kimiko said, determinedly looking at her toes. When she didn't get answer, she peeked from her bangs. She was surprised to see that Raimundo was blushing to the roots of his hair. "Rai?"

"Well, that is, I… er… urm…" He mumbled. He began scratching his head.

"Yes?" This time, it was Kimiko who was amused. She knew very well that Raimundo scratches his head when he's nervous or embarrassed.

"Iwndtskyousogaveyouinvitationsoyoudbmydate," Raimundo blurted.

"What was that?" Kimiko understood every word he said, no matter how garbled, but she certainly wouldn't make it easy for him. _A little payback never hurt anybody. _She thought wickedly.

"I said, the reason why I left an invitation was because I wanted you to go with me. I wasn't able to explain to you because I had to leave earlier because my brother needed me and…" He stopped suddenly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Raimundo groused.

"Yep," Kimiko affirmed, nodding her head.

"Come on, Kimi, you've had your revenge!" He looked wildly at his relatives, who were grinning widely at him. It wasn't everyday that they saw young Raimundo Pedrosa turn beet-red for a girl. It was usually him who had that effect on females.

"Let me decide that, huh? Anyway, what were you saying?" She grinned wider, and ruffled Raimundo's hair. If there's one thing Raimundo Pedrosa hated, it was getting his hair messed up. That's one reason why he loved his wind element, because it means it would never blow away what he devoted a major part of each morning fixing.

"I was saying that I wanted you to go with me to my brother's wedding," he said, indicating their surroundings with one hand.

"What? Like a date?" Kimiko said innocently, twirling her hair with a finger and making circles on the floor with her foot.

"Girl, you're not making this easy for me," Raimundo growled, but secretly enjoying the sight of Kimiko's eyes lighting up in mirth.

"I know," she said flippantly.

"Very well then," Raimundo squared his shoulders. "Yes, Kimiko Tohomiko, as a date. I know this isn't a typical date setting, but…" He blushed again.

"But what?" Kimiko asked, this time curiously. She knew that Raimundo wasn't the type who did things without a purpose. If he wanted their first date to be to attend a wedding, then he must have a very good reason.

"I wanted you to see what I want for the two of us in a few years' time," he murmured very quietly, but Kimiko heard him. She couldn't speak though, and just stood there with her mouth forming an "O", her cheeks stained a light pink.

Taking that as a good sign, Raimundo pulled her in his arms. "Te amo, Kimiko," he murmured in her hair. Instead of answering, she burrowed her face on his coat, wrapping her arms around him. Fuzzily, she thought she saw a cowboy and a little bald, yellow cheeseball creeping up slowly, but Raimundo's arms tightened around her and all thoughts flew out of her head.

For his part, Rai was feeling quite contented and happier than he ever felt with Kimiko in his arms, even if there was a little lizard trying to crawl up his leg (Dojo had arrived while they were yelling, commanded by Master Fung to find the two Dragons before they did something permanent to each other). He wanted only to drown in Kimiko's warmth, something that he often sadly thought he would never get to experience. How many times he had dreamt of this, how much he wanted it, and now it's there, literally in his arms. Kimiko burrowed even closer to him, as though never to let go, until…

"Can we go on with the wedding now?" The minister's quavering voice broke the silence. Everyone grinned. Yep, they can definitely continue with the ceremony.

**Epilogue**

**Five years later…**

Bells rang as though in joy as a couple walked out of it, showered with petals. Dojo was curled up on Omi's head, once again polished to a blinding sheen, the owner of which who was propped up on a cowboy hat which was on Clay's head. Jack Spicer was bawling at the side, both the bride and groom's families were beaming (Ricardo finally meeting Kimiko in a less tense situation), and Master Fung smiling proudly at two of his protégés. His charges, however, were oblivious to anything else but each other.

"And I thought you said marriage got in the way of Dragon duties, Mrs. Kimiko Pedrosa," Raimundo said mischievously to the bride in his arms.

"Hmmm… Mrs. Kimiko Pedrosa. I like the sound of that," she said, snuggling up to her husband.

Please R & R!:D I tried to let all of them stay in character. Hope it worked.:D


End file.
